Momo's Bestfriend
by Periwinkle Tear
Summary: Uh oh. Matsumoto has decided to hook up Hitsugaya with Hinamori. How will she do it? By turning our little Shiro-chan into a dog of course!
1. Prologue

~*~Momo's best friend ~*~

~*~by Iceheart-Hime~*~

~*~Prologue~*~

The **dog** (_Canis lupus familiaris_,) is a domesticated subspecies of the gray wolf, a member of the Canidae family of the order Carnivora. The term is used for both feral and pet varieties. The domestic dog has been one of the most widely kept working and companion animals in human history. **(1)**

They say the dog is man's best friend.

They say the dog can change your life.

They say the dog can "heal" your wounds.

They say the dog is your guardian.

They say the dog ease your pain.

They say the dog loyal to a fault.

They say the dog will protect you.

Now, just _who_ is Hinamori Momo's **little** friend?…

A/N: **(1)**: From Wikipedia.


	2. Trouble Begins

~*~Momo's best friend ~*~

~*~by Iceheart-Hime~*~

~*~Chapter One: Trouble Begins~*~

**Author's notes: Hiya! It's been almost two months. Really sorry. Here's the first chapter; Trouble Begins.**

A thin layer of ice slithered on a certain workaholic taicho's desk. His menacing pen being used with a little too much pressure. Were they going to be the end of him? Were they going to stop piling up, arriving, and appearing?!? He glared at them with his notorious glower.

Rumours assumed that it was even more dangerous than Byakuga's. Now _that_ was something. But of course, those were just rumours, since no one managed to "live to tell the tale", or maybe was it that the sudden drop of temperature sending them running for their lives? Of course, **for some **_**mysterious**_** reason**, Hinamori had to walk by and stop asking if they could turn the air conditioning off or close the windows. It was as it they had some sort of system: **WARNING!!! HITSUGAYA-TAICHO IS ABOUT TO TRANSFORM US INTO POPSICLES!!! SEND IN HINAMORI-CHAN!!!** _Very_ suspicious. _No_ subtlety what so ever.

The papers' response: …

_Oi! How could they- wait, paperwork do not talk and do not answer back!_ He shook his head, scolding himself. The hamster in his head seemed to stop turning sometimes lately.

_Did Hitsugaya-taicho just curse paperwork?_ Her captain seemed quite queer these days. She looked at the vial in her hand. Yes, she had a feeling this plan would work. Yep, every thing was going to go smoothly.

Of course, she was _**just**_ going to spike her taicho's drink. She was_**just**_going to pour in some translucide unknown substance that Mayumi Kurotsuchi had given her when she exposed her plan to him. _**Just**_ some sort of bubbly see-through fluid that looked deadly. _**Just**_going to hook him up with his childhood friend. _**Just**_ going to say hi to her end, to the wielder of the most powerful ice-based zanpakuto.

When she asked the captain of the 12 division if she could trust it, he grinned and said "Here is the antidote. If anything goes wrong, give it to him and it will revert the effects, that is, if he's still alive." Matsumoto shuddered and thank her stars that her captain was not some sort of mad scientist. Her taicho was just a child/elf prodigy that could not understand love. Yet, Shorty could be quite sadical at times.

She gulped nervously at slowly walked in, a smile plastered on her nervous face.

"Hey Taicho!"

Said-captain looked up, no glared at his vice-captain.

"WHERE have YOU been?!?"

"Hehe…no where special taicho!" She squeaked.

"Whatever. The parperwork is on your desk. Get to work. IMMEDIATELY!"

Mastumoto smiled. "Hey taicho?"

"What is it?" he questioned grumpily.

"Well, I was thinking that since you've been cooped up all day…"

"It's because I have a LAZY lieutenant-"

"SO I thought that, I will give you this glass of water…and you'll be a nice taicho and cut my paperwork!"

He groaned. _She gets me a glass of water and then I cut the amount of her paperwork?_

"Yeah…since I'll run off somehow and you'll still do my paperwork…so this way…you get a glass of water…"

He sighed, "Fine."

She smiled, clapped her hands and gave him a cup. Which he drank slowly.

An awkward pause.

"Hehe, for a child prodigy, you're not so smart."

"WHAT?"

"Tsk, tsk. You should of at least suspected that I spiked your drink. Water doesn't make bubbles." She smirked.

His eyes widened in horror and quickly looked down at his cup. The water, wait no cross that, the spiked liquid was actually bubbling! He, the great and young (and handsome too!) wonder fell for a badly done stupid-idiotic trick!

~*~Meanwhile…~*~

Hinamori hummed to herself as she walked to the tenth division office. Goin to a certain taicho's office was now like brushing your teeth for this fuku-taicho. Most of the shinigamis waved to her. Only a few looked up to see Momo walking in with a huge watermelon. Wait…with a huge watermelon?!?

"MATSUMOTO!!!" Hitsugaya screeched.

There was a knock on the door. His eyes widened in horror, Matsumoto just smiled wickedly.

"Perfect timing for a visit…Hinamori-chan…"

Momo walked in, frowned and bursted into a fit of giggles.

Matsumoto grinned, "Isn't he cute or what?"

On the grinning tenth division lieutenant's lap was a dog. A small white fuming dog.

**Author'****s note: Oh, that was so much fun. Fun, but hard. Um, can anybody tell me about how many words should I have per chapter? Please and thank you, cause I don't want to publish a really too short chappie. Oh and if I drift too much into OOC, can you guys warn me? **

**Thankx.**

**~*~IceHeart~*~**


	3. A New Life

~*~Momo's best friend ~*~

~*~by Iceheart-Hime~*~

~*~Chapter Two: A New Life~*~

**Author's notes: ****Boo! I'm not dead yet! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, to everyone who put this story in their favourites and to everyone who added "Momo's Bestfriend" to her/his Story Alert subscription! I was so thrilled! Here's the second chappie! Don't forget to review!**

**~*~*~**

"Oh my kami, oh my kami, he is sooo adorable!" Hinamori squealed.

Hitsugaya winced ;any higher than that, and you die…

Matsumoto, seeing her captain flinch at the pitch of the squeal, decided to worsen his torture. "Yes! I knoow!"

((*Note: The paragraph below is a little but hard to read, so I suggest you read it first skipping the parentheses and then read it a second time WITH the parentheses. Or else you'll miss the logic of the sentence AND the ByaHitsu (O.o…No…not the couple…HITSUHINE FOREVER!!!...I meant Byakuya Kuichi AND Toshiro Hitsugaya. Two straight guys…*shudders* I'm not too much into yaoi…well that could be a great crack pairing….fufufu *add the mischievous glint in the eyes* fufufu…alright…let's get back to the story before an other crack pairing comes up and before we all need 1000 years of therapy…I mean…it could cost a lot, and we'd end up in a asylum….) OKAY BACK TO THE STORY))

Our little Shiro frowned, he knew that the last outburst was intentional, he was sure of it. Byakuya had warned him about that; the "you tease and bug the ones you love". The captain of the sixth division and him became good friends. The two taichos could sympathize in a lot of areas. Especially in the "I have a lazy fuku-taicho that does not do any of his/her paperwork (and I always have to do it for them afterwards and then they wonder why every time they ask if we can go for an outing that we're busy…) who drinks (of course **I** don't drink because if I did, who would do the paperwork…well it's not that I would drink alcohol, I mean I am a RESPONSIBLE person! I dont drink sake as if it were water or as if my life depended on it! ...Humph! *Insert a moody pouting Byakuya or Toshiro (whichever you find cutest chibified and pouting^_^)*) all day long…and sleeps all the time too! (I mean because of that I get very little sleep and they ask me why I'm grumpy al the time!?!)" Department. Oh they could maybe agree on thousands of different things…

"Um tai-Imean Doggy-chan?"

Silence.

"Um…is he okay? His face is queer…"

Silence.

Matsumoto looked at her captain (recently turned into a small white dog). Yes, his face was definitely quite weird. His expression was playing the "I am a chameleon and I love to change colors (expressions in our case)" game. It went from shock, to embarrassment, to shame, to anger, to annoyance, to twitching, to ranting…wait ranting? WAS THE Hitsugaya ranting? Yep he amazingly-I mean disturbingly WAS ranting! Well, the was always a start to everything. He seemed to be ranting IN HIS HEAD. Matsumoto sneezed. Somewhere in Serententei bar, Renji sneezed. She wondered who the ice cold captain was ranting about.

"Maybe we should take hime to the doctor, wait I heard that humans take their sick pets to the "vet"…but we don't have a vet in Serententei! Oh no! What are we going to do Rangiku-chan!?! Oh the poor thing!"

Today would have probably reached his top ten worst days, Hitsugaya thought. First, he was transformed into a dog, and now HIS Momo was near hysterics because he was making "funny faces" and wanted to take him to the freaking VET!!! Did she even know what horrors they did in that place?!? The needles…he shuddered. He felt sympathy for the unfortunate animals. But the worst, the cherry on the Sunday, his little Peach called him a THINK! Was she playing the "I won't call you by what you want me to call you" game?!? Seriously, calling him "Lil'Whitey" instead of Captain Hitsugaya was already fill with no respect ( and how come she called other captains "Whateveryournameis-taicho?!?" Life was definitely NOT fair…), but now she just called him a…thing…_…

"Nah, don't worry about him, now Hinamori, since taicho will be gone awhile, I have to do all of the tenth division paperwork. And I actually have to do it, since, or else Yamamato commander captain will know that I didn't do my work! So…can you take car of this little fellow?" She smiled as she picked up the canine by under his arms. She smiled even more as she thought of their positions, seriously, she should go to Karakua Town and get what they called a "camera", a machine that could capture moments forever.

"Oh! Of course Rangiku! He's so cute! I can't wait to teach him tricks!"

'Oh so am I!!!' Hitsugaya thought with fake excitement at the thought of Momo teaching him to sit, stay, roll over, catch, fetch…oh, that and the thought of walking in Serententei on four legs with a leash (held by his crush too!)was something he was _really_ looking forward to. 'Well at least I'll be able to spend some time with Momo…'he sighed, life always has it's compromises.

"Great! Can you go get a blanket or something over? You know to let him get used to the smell of your room and you."

"Oh? Sure, that's a great ides Rangiku!"

'Let him get used to the smell? I'm already attuned to her smell; a slight mix of watermelons and peaches…' Hitsugaya daydreamed 'Too bad I have to spend it as a dog because of someone…' his happy aura transformed into a dark angry one.

Matsumoto turned to the angry little taicho.

"Hey taicho, at least you didn't turn into a chiwawa."

The look he gave her clearly meant: "You mean YOU, Matsumoto are lucky that I didn't become into a chiwawa."

"Hehe…ya…hehe…So, excited to be taken car of by Momo?" The busty lady asked quickly to change the topic. She grinned from ear to ear when a faint blush appeared on the serious ice boy (though he would never admit it later).

"Humph."

"Aww, taicho, don't be such a wimp."

"I AM NOT A WIMP!!" Toshiro barked…literally…

"Fine, stop being a grumpy kid…or dog. Hehe"

An 'I am not a kid; look was shot.

"Oh whatever smartass, I'm sure you're going to thank me later. Yep, you are do going to thank me for my dear plan!"

"Humph,"

**Author'****s note: Ahh…I was typing peacefully enjoying myself to severel slices of watermelon and listening to "Hitohira no Hanabira" by Stereopony. Wtermelons…mmm…**

**~*~IceHeart~*~**


	4. With Me, The Inner Pervert?

~*~ Momo's best friend ~*~

~*~ by Iceheart-Hime ~*~

~*~ Chapter Three: With Me, The Inner Perv? ~*~

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chappie of Momo's BF! Note: The fanfiction is below, scroll down if you want to skip the author's SUPER-DUPER long "Author notes" from a SUPER-DUPER long time ago.**

**((Comment was made in June-July))**

**Sorry for the late update, I was vacationing in the Canadien Rockies, well, more like doing a Cross-Canada vacation; East coast to West coast. Now, I write my fanfictions in a Canada notebook, and the type it in my laptop. I find it much easier to write it that way. And for those who are interested, I'm going to soon post "Gotei 13 in Boston", the title is self-explanatory, I think…anyways, it's a HitsuHina with other couples. **

**((August 22))**

**OO! And I just went to my first Cosplay day on the 22 XD. Cosplaying as Rukia Kuchiki in her School Uniforme (You know, the one with the grey pleaded skirt, white top, red bow, black socks and black shoes). It was really fun, though since I used my real hair it was a little long, and same thing for the little strand in the middle ; I brushed to the side since it was so annoying. I'm such a bad cosplayer. *laughs*. **

**There was even some nice people who asked me to pose as if I was stepping on Kon (They has a "Stepped-on" Kon plushie XD with them), and Urahara was in like a "NOO!!! My Fellow pervert!!!" pose. *laughes again* That was fun. ^_^**

**((Halloween))**

**And finally, for our school's Halloween party, my friend and I cosplayed again. Me as Rukia and her as Sexy no Jutsu Naruto. :P**

**((Now :P))**

**The original Chapter name was "With Me?", but I HAD to add the "Inner perv part." You'll see why.**

**Now back to the story! Read, Enjoy and Review!**

~*~*~*~

"I'm back!" Momo came back with a small turquoise blanket.

Hitsugaya's frowning face relaxed a bit.

"Umm Rangiku, what gender is doggy-chan?"

"Well, I don't really know…" At this point Matsumoto smiled evilly.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen; _Oh Kami NO, she is not asking Momo to look at my-_

Sadly, the Gods were not with him; Matsumoto pick him up by the paws and stomach turned towards Hinamori.

"…Guess we have to find out! So?"

"…" **((A/N: This is Momo))**

"…" **((A/N: This is Toshiro))**

"Hm?"

For some reason I feel like I'm violating someone…Momo sighed, _I guess I'm thinking too much…_"Boy."

"…"

"Ne Rangiku-chan, you never told me his name!"

"Well…"

Momo noticed her friend's worried face.

"Don't tell me his name is Lassie?!?"

Matsumoto shook her head.

"Lucky?"

"Nope."

"Fluffy?"

"Nope"

"I give up!"

"It's…SNOWFLAKE!!!" Matsumoto grinned. The name she invented on the spot was excellent.

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"…"

"Rangiku-san, what breed is her?"

"Breed? Eh…, well, a spitz, yeah, a spitz!"

"Really a spitz? I love spitzs! But why does he have blue eyes? It's really weird. Spitzs don't normally have blue eyes…"

"…Well, that's because his father was a Siberian husky and his mom was a spitz."

_Nice quick thinking, good job!_ Matsumoto thought.

"Now off you two go! I have to do paperwork!" Matsumoto pushed them out.

"I don't think she's actually going to work." Hinamori sighed.

Hitsugaya grunted and rolled his eyes. 'Did you actually believe her Hinamori?'

They started walking.

~*~At the fifth division headquarters~*~

"Now I guess I'm going to give you a tour of my "home sweet home"!"

Hitsugaya groaned. He practically knew this place like the back of his hand…or paw. I mean, how did he peep/spy/observe- WATCH OVER his little bed-wetter…

~*~After the tour of the Fifth Division~*~

She snuffed her face in the dog's neck and frowned.

"You're really smelly! What have you been doing?!?"

_Working on STUPID murdering paperwork._

"You know what? Let's give you a bath!"

The dog groaned. It wasn't that he was unhygienic, it was the fact that your crush giving you a wash was just, just…wrong…yep, just WRONG.

Momo tilted her head. Dog-chan didn't seem to like baths.

"Awww…you look just so kawaii! Hn…since you don't seem to appreciate baths too much, let's have on together!" She cheered.

Hitsugaya's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

~*~*~*~

She settled "Snowflake" on her lap and took a bottle of shampoo.

"Now close your eyes okay Snowflake?"

Hitsugaya's eyes were already closed.

"Aww, youre such a smart puppy! Now, don't move."

Hinamori poured some of her peach fragrance shampoo on the dog and started scrubbing and lathering ((A/N: Found those words on my shampoo bottle XD)). Then, she poured some on herself and started to wash her hair. Afterwards, she rinsed both of them.

Hinamori stepped out and put "Snowflake" on the rug. She quickly grabbed a towel, dried herself, wrapped her hair in a towel and changed into her pyjamas.

"Ne, you see, it wasn't that bad! Right." Hinamori looked at "Snowflake". The adorable ball of fluff was blushing…wait…Blushing? What?

Indeed. The dog was blushing. She assumed it was because of the hot water; maybe the dog liked cold temperature? Of course that wasn't the real reason…

"Alrighty!" She wrapped him in an extra towel and dried him.

Hitsugaya shook himself, but then stopped when he realised that it was a dog habit.

The unsuspecting Peach laughed and giggled. After he had shaken himself, his fur had gone poof! She picked him up and hugged/ squashed ((A/N: Whichever you prefer :D)) him against her chest.

"Ah you're so cute! "

Hitsugaya smiled. The love of his life was squishing him against her chest and calling him cute! Ah…but then, he wasn't really the almighty prodigy Hitsugaya Toshiro, CAPTAIN of the tenth division…he was Snowflake, a white half spitz, half husky with turquoise blue eyes, that Matsumoto found and adopted.

Hinamori dropped him gently on her bed and snuggled in, placing them face to face.

"I hope we have a good time together. We'll have lots of fun, you'll see. I can't wait till Hitsugaya-kun comes back from his mission to show his all the tricks I taught you."

She smiled and petted his head.

"Good night Snowflake," and turned off the lights.

~*~*~*~

Hitsugaya looked at her sleeping face. As soon as the young peach fell asleep, he had wormed his way out and had curled up on an other pillow. Unlike other people he knew, he would NEVER EVER snuggle up to her and take advantage of her and the situation. HE was a gentleman. Her rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep. Neither of the heard the approaching footsteps for both had succumbed to a peaceful slumber. Something neither had for a long time.

**A****/N: Well, that's it for now, thank you everyone for your patience and support!**

**~*~IceHeart~*~**


End file.
